A Little Child to Lead Them
by ktgirlie9793
Summary: 'I dont remember much of that day at the park. Everything happened so fast that the first few months are nothing but a blur. But i would never change the outcome for the world' And epic tale of one little girl and the two souls she brought together.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh My Gosh! JOEY I'M SO BORED!" I wailed into my twins ear for the 3rd time.

"I already did my chores, and my homework AND I already beat the game i got last week. WHAT SHOULD I DO!"

I was in my living room with my brother watching TV. Well, he was watching television, i was draped over his lap whining about how bored i was. I was hoping to get a fight out of him or for him to tackle me, SOMETHING to entertain me even for a few minutes. But was too bored to really think about the consequences and how much us wrestling on the floor might hurt when your brother is 5 11' and muscular compared to other 19 year olds around town.

Joey finally snapped and tackled me to the ground. He caught me by surprise and knocked the wind out of me, giving him the upper hand. But i quickly recovered and started wrestling with him for dominance. Usually i would dominate in a wrestling match (not without bruises) and do my victory dance. But this time, his aggravation of me yelling in his ear gave him the boost to take me down. He swiftly gained dominance and sat on top of me, pinning my arms.

"Damn you, you fiend! Release me at once so i may seek vengeance on your face! You will rue the day you messed with Katherine Marie Santos! YOU WILL RUE IT! I swear on my fore fathers that i wi-" I was quickly silenced by my brothers hand on my mouth.

"Dear God woman! Do you ever stay quiet for more than 5 minutes? I, Joseph William Santos, order you, Katherine Marie Santos, to SHUT THE HELL UP! I have been sitting here for the last 20 minutes with you flopping all over me like a dying fish whining about being bored! Go do something else other than bugging me! Go read a book or go on the Internet or better yet, GO AWAY! Go take a walk to the park or-"

This time it was my turn to slap a hand over his mouth. I quickly ripped his hand away and exclaimed, "That's a great idea Jojo! Thanks a bunch!" With strength he didn't know i had i grabbed his shirt and rolled so we swapped places.

"And by the way, i am very much alive and as far as i know, not a fish." I sprang up and sprinted up the stairs to my room before he could catch me and put me in a headlock.

After i closed the door i yanked off my pajamas to put on some black jeans with a red and black shirt that had 'faith' written in script. As I ran down the stairs putting up my dark brown hair and grabbing my purse I yelled, " I'm going to the park mom! I have my cell phone if you need me!" I quickly stuffed my feet into my shoes and headed out the door yelling bye to Joey who just grunted in response. '_Ugh, Boys'_

As i skipped down my driveway my mind started to wander about random things. But, like always my mind went to the thing I have been worrying about since the night of my brother's and my birthday 3 months ago. Weird things have been happening since that first night and its been bugging me (as well as freaking me out) for a while now. I cant really explain without sounding crazy, so i haven't said anything to anyone. I found out i could move things by sheer will, and transform things from something ordinary to whatever i think of. But those were just somethings. I could feel a sort of power inside me. I want to say magic but that's impossible . . . right? I snapped out of my inner turmoil to realize i was just about to get to the park.

'_Huh, seems empty. Perfection! I can have my swing all to myself without some whiny kid bumping me off!'_

I strolled over to the swing set and plunked myself down in my favorite swing. The only reason i say mine is because i wrote my name on the bottom. I felt around on the bottom of my swing until i could make out the engravings i made the year before.

**Kat's Swing! NO ONE TOUCH IT! **Feeling the note put a smile on my face.

After sitting for a second more i started swinging and thinking more about my freaky-deaky abilities. Since i haven't told anyone, i have to rely on myself for finding the answers. Usually i tell a friend, or if its really serious Joey, but i couldn't bring myself to tell anyone, not even my twin. Whats even weirder is that i couldn't shake the feeling that maybe someone knew, and was just waiting for me to find out so they can explain everything. _One could only hope. _I thought more about it for a good 15 more minutes before getting ripped out of my thoughts by the sound of my name being called in a familiar voice.

"KAT! OH, KA-AT! KAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

_'Oh wow Andy, your such a dork!' _

I turned smiling to see my best guy friend, with a friend of his own, coming my way from across the street. I immediately recognized my best friend Andy, but i didn't recognize his VERY attractive friend. Andy's friend had a tan complexion and shaggy black hair. The real jaw-dropper though, was his amazing baby-blues. I was always a sucker for the dark hair/light eyes combo. But give me that with a European accent, might as well dip him in chocolate and call him dessert, I would be on him like white on rice! After THOROUGHLY checking out Andy's delicious pal, I turned my eyes to Andy.

'_Andy is still a pretty good-looking guy, i guess i always forget about that fact because he is my best friend, almost my brother.' _

Andy was an athletic looking guy with dirty blond hair, he had hazel eyes that you just couldn't say 'no' to. He always knew how to make me smile, even on my worst days. He made me laugh harder than usually anybody. I had to give him some credit for that!

When he was just a couple feet away he stopped in his tracks, smoothed his clothes and did the signature lick-my-hand-to-smooth-my-hair-back-cuz-I'm-so-cool trick and started walking again with some swagger and slid up to my swing. I praised myself on not laughing, because he looked pretty damn ridiculous walking like that.

"Hey there, Kitty-Kat! Whats your fine ass doing on my side of town? Christmas must have come early, cuz you were the first on my Christmas list!" He said wiggling his eyebrows and leaning in to try and make me shy away. But, because i know my perverted friend so well, i didn't bend to his will. Instead, i grabbed his shocked face and pinched his cheeks as his grandma would.

"Very cute, Andy-poo, but no cigar. How many times to I have to tell you? You will not be getting into these pants anytime soon," i sighed, smiling at his antics. He was about to lean in again, making it look like a kiss, but i decided to push him away with my legs. He was such a flirt sometimes. He would never actually force me into anything, but he sure did try and sway me with his smooth talk.

He pouted at my words as his friend and I laughed. He quickly recovered though and put on a big smile. "One day, Kat! You'll see! I will sweep you off your feet and whisk you away on my trusted stead!" he walked over and slapped his 'trusted stead' on the back.  
His friend laughed before pushing him off, Andy giving him a cheeky smile before turning back to me. "Just you wait, it will be when you least expect it," He said playfully, circling around my swing, "Ill come at you from behind aaannndddd... GOTCHA!" He yelled before attacking my sides in a tickle attack, making me squeal and start giggling like mad. He rarely got in a good shot for tickling me. Usually i punch him before he can act on the thought, but he got me with his story.

_'Sneaky bastard'_

After catching my breath and Andy still not introducing me to the delicious candy-man i took action. "Andy dear, aren't you forgetting something?" i asked with a meaningful look tossed his way. We locked eyes as he read my silent reminder of his friend being there. Realization crossed his face as the little light bulb in his head went on and he turned to his friend. Andy and I were always good with reading the silent messages we sent each other.

"Oh yeah, sorry man. I almost forgot. Kat, this is my friend Alex, my brother's friend's brother. Alex," Andy said wrapping his arms around my waist in a flirtatious manner as i rolled my eyes, "this steamy vixen is my best friend Kat. Don't worry though, her bark is worse than her bite. But she still knows how to throw a bitch down when she needs to." Andy says jokingly, well only the vixen part because i **can** throw a bitch down when it counts.

Alex sat on the swing next to mine and shook my hand. "So, you're the infamous Kat! Andy talks about you all the time. You two have some crazy times, if the stories are true." He saidshaking the hair from his eyes. My eyes widened with each word he spoke. I could have sworn i heard a little bit of an accent. And, if my ears didn't deceive me, it was European.

'_I swear, if he has a European accent i will jump his bones right now.' _I quickly regained myself so i could answer him.

"Yup yup! That's me. I'm sure he has told you of all our adventures together. We make our own fun in this boring town!" I said to him smiling brightly as he returned the smile. "If you don't mind me asking, where are you from? I cant help but hear a bit of an accent. Europe maybe?" I asked innocently enough.  
I heard Andy scoff quietly beside me and i discreetly hit him in the stomach. Alex blushed a bit, missing our small squabble and replied, "I hoped no one would notice. I didn't want to be known as the 'foreign kid' during school so i studied English really hard. I just moved here last year to finish high school in America. Its great to be done with high school now, but i miss Greece. Its really beautiful. Not that America isn't great but Greece is where i grew up. I guess i have to work on my English some more."

Andy sat down heavily on the swing opposite of Alex on my other side and rolled his eyes. "Dude, don't even worry about it. Its not very noticeable. She just has super power hearing that can detect even the slightest of accents." I glared viciously at him as he started swinging.

'_Ill get you later'_

I turned back to Alex smiling, "I think your English is just fine, you shouldn't change anything about your accent. It adds an exotic twist. I think its pretty amazing." I blush a little as my bravado cracks a bit under his shy smile and kind eyes.

_'Oh come on Kat, get a hold of yourself, your practically drooling on the mans shoes!'_

I do flirt with guys, plenty of them, but i feel something different with Alex. He blushes again at my compliment as we look anywhere but each other. I quickly clear my throat and ask, "So, what stories has this chuckle-head been passing around the locker room?"

That seems to have broken the awkward moment as he looks thoughtful for a moment before laughing. "Well," He says looking at Andy still swinging, "I do remember one story, but it might get Andy in trouble."

Andy stops swinging long enough to glare him a warning, but i countered his glare with my 'man melting' eyes as my friends would say. Alexlooked from me to Andy and back again before pushing his hair from his slightly flushed face with a smirk and says " I think i recall our friend Andy here bragging about, and i quote, 'a sexy red thong in Calc class.' I'm pretty sure he looked up your skirt."

"ANDY! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN YOU PERVERT!" I screamed tackling him off his swing.  
He struggled a bit but with my experience wrestling with my brother i overpowered him. I pinned him to the ground, only to find that the little butt-munch was laughing his ass off.  
"Ha ha ha. . . I'm sorry Kat! Let me explain! I dropped my pencil on the floor, so i leaned down to pick it up. But, God decided to answer my prayers that day, because at that moment you walked by to turn in your test. And that was the day you wore your red and black checkered skirt, you know the one with the chains. When i looked up to see who was passing and BAM! Sexiness! You cant blame me, i didn't know it was you! you just happened to be wearing a skirt walking by me!" He finished pleading with me now. With each word he said my face got redder with a mix of rage and embarrassment. Andy looked at Taylor with pleading eyes but Taylor was too busy laughing at his endangered friend to help him.

"Andy. . . how can it NOT be your fault that you deliberately looked up my skirt for more than 3 seconds? You probably put it into your pervert panty files to whack-off to later!" I hissed between clenched teeth, pinning his arms with my knees to prepare for my revenge attack.

"I don't have a file like that. . . but it's a good idea! But its your fault, your so hot how can guys NOT look? You don't turn heads dear, you snap necks! Do you know how many times i come close, in one day, to punching guys in the face for leering at you? Walking around with your skirts and your V-neck shirts that leave the guys panting for more! SPARE US THE MENTAL ANGUISH WOMAN!" He ranted, turning the tables on me.

_'Boy has a death wish.'_

"You little PUNK!" I yell getting close to his face. He paled a little at the fire in my eyes. "Don't you go trying to turn the blame on me you little shit! Just because i care about my appearance doesn't mean I'm the slut you make me seem. I'm a virgin, thank you very much. Unlike a certain pervert i know! And just because I, as you call it, snap necks doesn't give you a free ticket to look at my underwear!" I hissed finally snapping. I wasn't really angry at him but sometimes he needs to know who wears the pants in this relationship. Plus that was a pretty embarrassing thing to bring up in front of someone i just met.

"That's it!" I yelled straightening up, Andy flinching at the sudden movement. "Your getting a spanking young man!" Before he could protest or even move i flipped him over on my lap. I took off my studded belt and snapped it in his face. He rolled his eyes at me, not believing i would do it.

_'Get ready for a sore ass'_

"Oh I'm soooooo scared! You wont really- HEY! What are you doing? OW! STOP!" Andy exclaimed as i started whipping him on the butt with the underside of my belt. Not hard enough to leave any bad marks but enough to get my point through his thick skull.

"Quit yelling! This is soooo an appropriate punishment! You need to know whose boss! Now whose in charge?" i ask sweetly before swatting him for the fourth time.  
"I will never give in! NEVER I SAY! NEVE- OW!" make that five times.

"What was that? I could have sworn i heard some defiance."

SMACK

"Whose in charge?"

SMACK SMACK

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! I GIVE, YOU ARE THE OVERLORD AND MASTER! STOP THE VIOLENCE!" Andy screams finally.

I smiled victoriously and got up dusting the sand off myself. I sat back down on my swing next to Alex who was almost choking from lack of oxygen from laughing too hard.  
Andy glared at us from the sand as he sat up and shook the sand from his hair. "That hurt like a bitch! I'm going to sue you for sexual harassment!" He whined rubbing his butt.

"Yes, i suppose you could. But it wouldn't be for my money, on no you would sue for all the female numbers in my phone." i replied rolling my eyes at his pouting face.

"You know, the scary thing is that your right, he would probably would if the judge let him pick." Alex said, out of breath from his laughing. He looks at me with a bright smile as we share a laugh over Andy's perverted nature.

"Hey i resent that! i wouldn't. . . well, maybe only the hot ones." Andy said, thinking about it for a second. Most likely thinking about all my friends and which ones he would like to call, aka harass. At least he was until i thumped those thoughts out of his head. "Ow! Man, Kat, your especially violent today!" He says rubbing his forehead.

"Its only because your especially perverted today. You better watch it, your perverted-ness will come back to bite you in-" I stopped mid sentence when i saw movement in the corner of my eye by the slide.

A little girl came out from behind the slide with a curious expression and her thumb in her mouth. She looked no more than 2 or 3 years old. She had on a little red dress on with black leggings, he also had a little stuffed bunny under her arm that she held close_. _

_'That bunny looks like my old one. . . Floppsy. Wait, what? how can i know the name of her stuffed bunny. I don't even know this kid. . .But i feel like I should.' _

She walked up to us slowly as if she didn't want to scare us. She wasn't looking at Alex or Andy though, she kept her eyes on me the whole time. She had a beautiful set of light blue eyes. She also had some very adorable pig-tails holding up her dark brown hair.

_'What the heck is going on!' _

Alex and I looked at each other with twin expressions of 'WTF.' She looked just like me, but only she had his eyes. My eyes were caramel brown and no one in my family had blue eyes. Only brown, or if we're really angry they flash a dangerous gleam of emerald. But no one had blue eyes. It was almost as if, and that was a huge **'if'**, she was our kid or something.

_'Completely and utterly impossible. I just now, today, met Alex so there is no way we could have had a kid. EVER!'_

Andy looked dumbfounded. He kept switching his gaze from Alex to me then to the little girl. He saw it too, so we couldn't be insane. At least i hope I'm sane.

_'i don't think an insane person would question there sanity'_

Andy shook his head and blinked a few times before whispering, " Kat, Alex, she looks_ just_ like you guys. She looks a little more like Kat but she has the same colored eyes as you, dude!"  
Alex just nodded his head as continued to study the little princess in front of us. Though she was more in front of me now. She passed everyone else to stand right in front of my swing.

I looked at her for a minute more and quietly said, "Hello. . . what are you doing here little one?" Immediately after i finished my sentence she broke out in a big bright smile. One that suspiciously looked like Alex just 10 minutes ago. But just like i couldn't resist his smile, i couldn't resist hers either and i had to smile back.  
But what she said next made my smile fall, along with my stomach, and nearly made me fall off my swing as well. Something, i can safely say, made us all stop breathing for a moment.

"MOMMY!" she yelled at me with her arms upraised waiting for me to pick her up. I only hesitated a few seconds before my maternal instincts kicked in and i picked her up and set her on my lap.

_'This is soooo not happening, i must be asleep or something because this can not be real' _

"MOMMY? As in her mom? Kat, she didn't just call you mommy did she? What have you been up too? How did you hide the belly?" Andy exclaimed jokingly. It would have been convincing if i didn't know him so well. He had a worried/scared look in his eyes.  
"Yes. . . she did. But I'm sure i just LOOK like her mother. Because I'm quite certain i would remember conceiving and having a baby. Plus i would have had to be 16 or so when i had her, and I'm still a virgin" I said, still shocked but slowly snapping out of it. When my mind finally cleared i noticed Andy watching the little girl and Alex. Looking down I saw Alex and little mystery girl having a staring contest of some sort. Alex was looking at the girl with shock and curiosity, with her mirroring an expression of confusion and, dare i say, amusement.

If i nearly had a heart attack when she exclaimed me her mom, I would have been 6 feet under with her next announcement. I watched as she gave him a big bright smile, like his own. He looked at her for a second before tentatively giving her his own smile. Seeing them smiling at each other and looking so much alike made my heart warm, with happiness or nervousness I'm wasn't sure. But both our jaws dropped at her next words and I'm pretty sure he stopped breathing.

"Hi Daddy!"


	2. Chapter 2

During the brief moments of us looking like gaping fish my mind was racing.  
First, this little girl comes out of literally no where and starts calling me her mom. I was cool with that, i probably look like her mom or something, you know, whatever. But now she is calling Alex over here 'daddy.' Now if she is calling me her mom and him her dad then...

_'This is some twisted twilight zone shit, and i do not like it!'_

"What's wrong daddy? You look sick." She asked reaching out and touching his paled cheek, the small contact seemed to snap everyone back to reality.

"Daddy? Like daddy, daddy?" Andy asked with big eyes and a disbelieving expression on his face.

"D-D-Daddy?" I stuttered out as my cheeks heated up. "So im your mommy and your calling him..."

"DADDY!"

Alex started yelling. "What the hell is going -AHH!" he yelled falling off the back of the swing in result to his tantrum. After seeing her 'daddy' fall down the little girl wiggled off my lap and started to try and see if he was ok, but stopped as he started crawling away shouting, " no, No, NO! I have never seen this little girl in my life. I have never reproduced, I have taken great care to making sure i _don't_! I have never had kids, especially with _her_! I just met her for crying out loud!" Pointing at me accusingly.

'_Oh no he did not just push the blame on me! Anger meter is slowly rising!'_

"What do you mean 'especially her'? What's so disgusting about me? Do you have a problem, good sir, with mwah? If you do, please enlighten me!" I snapped standing up from the swing and putting my hand on my hip, my fighting stance.

"I don't care if you are Andy's friend or not. Ill still wipe the floor with your ass!" I said waving my fist in the air. I picked up the little girl and put her on my hip facing the flustered Taylor intending to go 'bitch mode' on his ass.

"Guys come on! Lets just chill." Andy said standing up out of the sand and brushing off the sand that stuck to him. My eyes were probably a dull green/brown right now due to my anger. Im sure he noticed, thats why he decided to step in.

"Look it doesn't matter. Lets go back to my place, yeah? All this excitement and watching you guys fight is making me thirsty" Andy looked back up from cleaning himself off, noticed my upset expression, and frowned," Kat! I've got a razberry smoothie with your name on it waiting for you at home!" he chimed in a sing-song voice hugging the side that didn't have the toddler.

My expression softened a bit. Andy is my best friend, the sun in my sky of clouds. Instantly, like his magic always does, my mood brightened and i hugged him back.

"Thanks Andy, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" i exclaimed with an extra squeeze. I gave a scowling Alex one last glare and started walking with Andy back to his house.

Andy's house, unlike mine which is ½ a mile away, was just across the street from the park. I decided it was for the best to bring the little girl back to the house with us. No one else was at the park, and i refused to leave her alone at the park, where a creeper could just come and take her.

"Hey, sweetie," i said getting her attention, "Where are your parents, and not me, your **real** parents." she looked at me with a bewildered look on her face as if i asked her is the sky was blue.

"You're my mommy," she replied," and he," she continued, pointing back at Alex," is my daddy."

"I am not your daddy. I don't know you and i never have." he said rudely, scowling at her. My anger with him grew as i saw her lip start trembling.

"God, Alex, wow! Do you like making small children cry and insulting people? Is that your goal in life or something? Why don't you do us a favor and shut your cake hole so you don't make anyone else cry!" During my rant he grew a guilty expression and lowered his head.

'_Serves him right, bully.' _

I turned my attention back to the sniffling little girl and said, "Don't worry baby, _**daddy**_" i said stiffly noticing his flinch at the name," just forgot to take his happy pills this morning." she giggled a bit as i winked at her and smiling in amusement.

'_What a cute little laugh, reminds me of..." _

My thought bubble shattered as i felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. Oh, and would you look at that, it was that certain boy who didn't take his anti-dickhead medication.

"Look Kat," he started looking at the floor in embarrassment," I'm sorry. Im just a little shaken still at the fact she called me... you know. So im sorry i snapped at you and mad you angry at me." His apology touched me and the anger faded away...

That is, until he continued with, "And im sure once we dump the kid and we don't tell anyone what happened everything will go back to normal!"

At that moment im pretty sure i saw red. But i calmed my inner anger down and decided to sneak attack him. I stepped into his space, automatically making him blush, and smiled sweetly up at him.

"Thank you Alex, for apologizing so nicely to me," i said politely. He grinned triumphantly, relieved i was no longer going to stab him in his sleep.

'_Boy, you are sorely mistaken!'_

"But i don't know where you got the impression that i would in any way 'dump' this child. I fully intend to keep her until we find out who her parents are, if she has any. And if not, then im going to keep her, she already thinks im her mom, so its perfect. My mother would adore her." i finished smiling down at the little girl who hugged me in return.

He just stared at me dumbfounded and at a loss of what to say. I watched Andy sigh as he rolled his eyes at us and looking up at the sky mumbling 'why me' as he walked into the house leaving Alex and i at the bottom of his steps.

'_Poor Andy, he has seen me unleash my wrath on poor unexpected folk. And now his friend is going to become one of them' _

Alex shook off his embarrassment and replaced it with anger. "I will not let my reputation be destroyed in a single swipe by some witch with a capital B who wants to play 'mommy' with a snot-nosed little brat! No, i have worked too hard to let that happen. I am **not** going to take care of her if her parents don't show. Ill drive her to the police station myself if that's the case!" he finished out of breath from yelling.

I was livid.

And not because of what he said about me, but about the scared to death little girl who was shivering in my arms, holding on to me for dear life with tears in her eyes. I was so angry tears started welling up in my eyes. I held her close and let on tear escape down my cheek that made Alex freeze. His face immediately softened as realization crossed his face about what he just said. He hung his head and sighed.

"Oh god Kat, Im sorry! I didn't mean-" he started but i was too upset to let him finish. Even to this day he says my words will haunt his dreams.

I looked up at him with a blank expression and whispered, " Well, who said i wanted your help raising her? It seems clear to me that you want nothing to do with her, or me. So you don't have to help. She doesn't need a daddy, _she doesn't need you._"

The emotions that ran across his face i would never forget. It looked like he was broken, with all the emotions he was feeling: sadness, aguish, anger and a whole lot of regret. It was the kind of look that made me feel a twinge of guilt. It made me almost regret my words... almost.


End file.
